


Rollercoaster

by agentmargaretcarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Theme Park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy, Jarvis, and Howard are having a lovely day at an amusement park. When one ride is only two seats across, Peggy separates from the two and ends up riding with a stranger (Angie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

"Jarvis, I can assure you that I am a big girl, and thus am perfectly capable of riding a rollercoaster by myself. Howard looks much more terrified. Go on." She made a shooing gesture towards the one empty turnstile.

"Me? Scared? You've got the wrong person, Pegs." Howard was shifting uneasily from foot to foot as he said this false statement of confidence.

"Fine," said Jarvis. "We'll meet you by the pretzel stand afterwards." He looked a little reluctant to leave her behind but got on the ride with a shaking Howard, who Peggy and Jarvis both knew felt uncomfortable riding in anything he didn't design personally. 

When the turnstile opened, the two men walked out and sat on the ride. They buckled their seatbelts and waited for the assistant to come around and pull down the lap bar. Howard was obviously anxious, clutching the hand grips in front of him. Jarvis just looked over at Peggy and waved. She waved back.

The workers did their run along the sides of the car and secured the lap bars. They stood at the corners of the station, made a large sweeping motion, then the train jolted and began to move forward. Howard looked absolutely frantic, looking wildly back and forth, refusing to let up on the hand grip at all. Peggy couldn't help but giggle a little.

Next Peggy stepped into the third row turnstile as the next car pulled in. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face a curly-haired woman with light blue-green eyes.

"Hi," said the woman. "I'm sorry but my group is getting on the ride now and if we could get off at the same time-"

"I understand completely. I don't mind riding with you," Peggy assured.

She exhaled in relief. "Thanks because if one of us got separated Ms. Fry would have an absolute cow- wait, your voice. English?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Don't hear much of that around here." The gate opened and the two walked over and sat down. "Anyway, fair warning, I may seem calm now, but going up that first hill I'll be quivering like a leaf."

"Feel free to hold my hand if you need to." Peggy had meant that lightly, because when she had been scared as a kid, her mom would let her. The statement came out sounding more flirtatious.

"Thanks for the offer, English." The woman smiled gratefully as she buckled her belt.

The attendants came around and secured the lap bars. The woman slightly stiffened when they did so, but maintained a calm composure. Once the ride jerked to a start, she started to falter a bit, but then returned to her previous demeanor.

"Are you an actress?" Even Peggy couldn't hide her emotion so well.

The woman laughed in a way between nervous and amused. "How'd you guess?"

"Well, you're doing great maintaining composure," she complimented.

"Thanks."

The coaster turned a corner and started to go uphill. Peggy put her hands up. The other woman seemed to settle more, but then she asked quietly, "Can I take that hand now?"

Peggy slipped her hand into the stranger's and held it aloft also. It felt warm and worn; she must be a hard worker. "It's okay."

The car reached the top of the hill and was starting to crawl over when the woman said,"Shit.", let go of her hand, and threw her arms around Peggy's waist. 

The car went downhill, accelerating quickly and pushing them back in their seats. Peggy cheered and whooped. The woman clung to her and screamed.

All through the ride the stranger held Peggy like a child may clutch a teddy bear in a thunderstorm. When they finally reached the end, Peggy put her arms down and ran her fingers through the woman's hair lightly. "That wasn't so horrible, was it?"

She sat up. "You are insane, English." Then she seemed to consider something. "I admire that."

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you for riding with me. And, you know, letting me wrap you in a bear hug the whole time."

"Anytime," replied Peggy, smirking.

"I'll take you up on that. What's your number?"

They exchanged contact information as they pulled back into the station. "Maybe we could have dinner sometime," the actress suggested when they stepped off.

"Of course. And what's your name?"

"Angie Martinelli. And you?"

"Margaret Carter. Peggy for short. Angie, it has been a pleasant ride." She extended a hand.

"Right back at you, Peggy." Angie shook it enthusiastically. "And if you ever want to do more than just grab dinner..." she trailed off insinuatingly.

Peggy blushed. "I, um, certainly wouldn't mind that. For now, however, I've got two men to go meet up with and I believe there's a group you have to catch up to."

"Shit," muttered Angie, and then ran off after Ms. Fry, who was already almost completely down the ramp. "See you later!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Most definitely!" Peggy continued down the ramp at a normal pace.

When she exited, Angie and her group were no where in sight, but she saw Jarvis and Howard waiting by the pretzel stand. Howard was eating, but Jarvis was holding two pretzels.

"For me?" Peggy asked.

"Who else?" Jarvis replied, handing her the food. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"It was fantastic." For more reason than one.


End file.
